The present invention relates generally to improvements in dispensing devices and it relates more particularly to an improved device for dispensing individual active ingredient carrying pads from a stack or cartridge thereof.
A widely used article having many applications is a thin pad impregnated with an active ingredient. Such pads are commonly formed of an absorbent paper or fabric and are frequently wet. The pads are either individually packaged or a plurality thereof are packaged in a closed container and are individually extracted by opening the container and withdrawing one or more of the pads. The arrangements heretofore employed and proposed for dispensing active ingredient impregnated thin pads, particularly wet or moist pads possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are awkward and inconvenient to use, are of little versatility and adaptability, and otherwise leave much to be desired.